Electronic locking systems are advantageous vis-à-vis mechanical locking systems in that each lock or each key having access authorisation, for example as transponder or as RFID card, may individually be configured. However, in order to prevent manipulations, a complex system for the allocation and administration of access authorisations, as well as for generating key data is necessary, consisting of data base servers and user interface clients as well as a programming infrastructure with programming devices and/or network infrastructure. It has to be ensured that corresponding computer systems are safely established and are provided with appropriate software. Since the costs for said infrastructure cannot be disregarded, electronic locking systems are typically used only when a certain number of locking cylinders/locks/fittings (in the following referred to as locking) is needed. An average locking system comprises approximately 100 cylinders/fittings and approximately 250 locking media (transponders). Such systems efficiently support middle-scale systems and large systems. In contrast thereto, small locking systems of typically below 100, for example approximately 10 lockings are rarely provided with the technically advantageous electronic lockings. The reasons for that are inter alia relatively high investments in programming environments (hardware and software), but also the relatively high training effort for a software which is actually intended for larger applications. Moreover, the effort for smaller locking systems, for example for smaller offices having less locks and less persons which have access authorisation, is considered as deterrent. Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a simplified method or system with which electronic small locking systems may be configured preferably fast, reliably and user-friendly.